


Germs

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your germs dig my germs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germs

Title: Germs  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Your germs dig my germs.

 

“You know why we’re so compatible?”

“Is now really the time to enlighten me, Newton? I’m not sure how much longer my leg is going to co-operate.”

“If you’d thrust a little harder, we’ll get there faster.”

“Better?”

“Much. Anyways, your germs dig my germs. Every time we swap spit, our bond gets a little stronger.”

“I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t take science while we were doing things like this.”

“No, we decided we wouldn’t talk about math. Biology wasn’t in the discussion.”

“You may continue, but only until we’ve both reached climax.”

“‘Reached climax’? You really need to learn sexier phrases, dude.”

“You were saying about the germs?”

“There is scientific proof that people who are attracted to one another have the same germs. Hermann, do that thing with your hand that I like.”

“Thank you for the random information, Newton. Now, come for me.”

“Oh man, that was awesome. Lean against me and take some of the weight off your leg while we ride this out.”

“By the way, it’s your turn to clean the blackboard.”

“No problem. So, did you decide where we’re having Valentine’s Day dinner?”

“The spicy noodle place you like?”

“That’s perfect.”

\---

author's note: [the germ thing is a real science fact](http://www.livescience.com/49814-lovers-share-mouth-microbes.html)


End file.
